project_polkemonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pol Region
The Pol Region is the setting of Pokemon /pol/ Edition: Red-pill ''and ''Pokemon /pol/ '''aa j lkajlkdjf' 'Edition: Blue-pill. It is divided into four quadrants based on the political spectrum. Towns/Cities *Levitt Town; ''A happening place *Community College: A place where good goyim learn *Liberty City: A place of common sense.' Mayor: Rand Paul' *Burgertopia: Everything's bigger in Burgertopia! Mayor: ' *Nilreb City: ''Pol's hub city. 'Mayor: ' *D-Town: Diversity is our strength! '''Mayor: Rene Descartes; Gym Leader: Barack Obama *Marx City: We are collective; we are one! 'Mayor: Karl Marx' *Holy Wood: As fake as press-on nails! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Rainbow City: Faaaaabulous! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Libertard Outpost: No gods, no masters, no roads. 'Mayor: ' *Atlantis: Who is John Gault? 'Mayor: John Gault' *Aztlan City: Unos dos tres taco taco burrito burrito! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Mecca City: A city of explosive love and friendship! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Anarch Castle: Anarch Corporation secures your freedom for a low cost! 'Mayor: ' *Banana Jungle: In this moment, I am euphoric... 'Mayor: The Amazing Atheist' *Electris City: Technology of tomorrow, today! 'Mayor: Nikola Tesla' *Christ City: To Arceus, we pray. 'Mayor: ' *Nippon City: so kawaii desu desu -.- 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Rebbit City: le epic maymays xD 'Mayor: ' *South Rebbit Suburb: Die cis scum! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Stormfront City: White pride worldwide! 'Mayor: Gym Leader: ' *Isrea Isle: An Arceus-given right to His chosen people! 'Mayor: Elite Four Located Here' -Post-game begins here- *Fascistopia: The perfect city! 'Mayor: ' *Conspira City: It was an inside job!!! Wake up, sheeple!!! 'Mayor: Double battle with Jesse Ventura and Alex Jones' *Northwest Argentine Island: A white nation! Mayor: ''' *Southwest Argentine Island: ''A white nation! ''Mayor: ' *Northeast Argentine Island: ''A white nation! 'Mayor: ' *Southeast Argentine Island: A white nation! 'Mayor: ' Routes/Landmarks *Route A: Levitt to Community College *Route B: Levitt to Liberty City (passes through Liberty Forest) *Liberty Forest (Levitt to the west, Burgertopia to the north, Liberty to the east, and Nilreb to the south) *Route C: Nilreb to D-Town *D-Town Sewers (D-Town) *Route D: D-Town to Mt. Marx *Mt. Marx *Chernobyl (Marx City) *Route E: Marx City to 420 Sector *420 Sector: Holy Wood to the north and Route F to the south *Radio Tower (Holy Wood) *Route F: 420 Sector to Rainbow City *John Gault Railway *JIDF Secret Base *Libertard Desert *Route G: Libertard Desert to Atlantis *Route H: Atlantis to Aztlan *Route I: Libertard Outpost to Mecca *Poppy Fields (Mecca) *Route J: Mecca to Isrea Oil/Illuminati Pyramid *Isrea Oil *Illuminati Pyramid *Route K: Libertard Outpost to Anarch Outlands *Anarch Outlands: to Anarch Castle *Route L: Nilreb to Banana Jungle/Rebbit City *Deep Jungle */pol/cano *Route M: Liberty City to Electris City *Route N: Electris to Christ *Route O: Christ to Nippon Lake *Nippon Lake *Route P: Rebbit to South Rebbit Suburb *Route Q: Christ to Stormfront *Route R: Route N to Lake of Blood *Lake of Blood -Post-game begins here- *Route S: Christ to Fascistopia *100 Trial Tower *Route T: Fascistopia to Conspira City *Route U: Conspira City to Area 69 *Area 69 *The Mothership: Accessible from Area 69 *Route V: Rebbit to Argentine Lake *Argentine Lake *Route W: Northwest Argentine to Southwest Argentine, as well as Route X *Route X: Northeast Argentine to Southeast Argentine, as well as Route W */pol/kemon League (Fascistopia) *Route Y: Fascistopia to Battle Frontier (Red is battled here) *Route Z: Battle Frontier to Underground Lab *Underground Lab (Hitler is battled here)